


By the Sea with You

by Ennaiel



Series: My Heart to Yours [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennaiel/pseuds/Ennaiel
Summary: A story about the future, still filled with dreams, promises and love.Sequel toMy Heart to YoursbyEnnaiel
Relationships: Children - Relationship, Fluff - Relationship, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Character(s), Izou/Thatch (One Piece), Nefertari Vivi/Portgas D. Ace, Romance - Relationship
Series: My Heart to Yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678858
Kudos: 32





	By the Sea with You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided to make one shot sequel.  
> To those who haven’t read the first part yet, please read it if you want. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!! I’m very much happy to read your comments and suggestions!

“Daaaaaaaad!” a young girl’s yelling coming outside the clinic caught Marco’s attention which made him smirk. The elder woman who was sitting on the consultation bed laughed as he continued to assess her injured leg.

“I guess it’s time for your break” She said

“It can wait” Marco frowned, “There are no broken bones, which is good but this is a bad cut."

He prepared a clean bandage, "Really Odette, you are making us worry. You should really ask someone for help in carrying your goods and you should get a helper for your store and farm too” 

“Such nonsense, it’s just a bad slip. It’ll heal in no time, I’m still strong and can carry things around.” The former Whitebeard pirate’s ship doctor defended, "Haruta and Curiel come and help from time to time" 

Marco sighed in surrender, “Acelia and Thatch are going to get upset if something happens to you, they never get vegetables anywhere other than your store”

“Ah, my loyal patrons. How can they live without me?”

“Thatch’s bar will probably be out of business and Acelia will try to salvage your farm”

He placed his hand on the injured leg, his blue flames burst forth from his hands and began to heal the large wound. At the corner of his eye, he saw the Odette smile at someone behind him. When Marco turned around, there was a small girl dressed in a lavender dress and sandals, her black hair was styled into a ponytail decorated with small white daisies.

“Hi Grandma Odette”

“Hello Zinia” Odette greeted, “Here to fetch your father?”

The little girl nodded, “Dad, it’s time for lunch”

“Hello sweetheart, didn’t I tell you to wait on the couch by the nurses when I have a patient?” Marco smiled

“But Grandma Odette is hurt”

Odette gave the child a reassuring smile, “I’m alright just a little bruise that’s all, go wait for us by the couch”

Zinia obediently left the room but turned for a last look at his father’s flames, the adults saw her blue eyes twinkle at the fire before turning away.

“I think the only thing she got from you is the eyes.” Odette observed

“You got that right, got her temper and wit from her mother too.”

“She’s becoming a pretty little flower. A few years from now, boys will gonna be flocking by your front door asking for her hand”

The doctor grunted, “Not if they get past all of us commanders first.”

Odette laughed and then thought of Marco’s first born, “How’s Aedrien? Still going at it I presume?”

A sigh came from Marco, “After Reidel's promise of taking him in as his crew when he turns 18, Aedrien has been in a rush to grow up. He’s been training with Vista every day and pestering Jozu to tell him of his adventures in the sea.”

“Well, he still got three years to think about it” Odette stared as Marco wrapped the wound with bandages, his flames can only heal at a limited extent and the rest will have to heal on its own. However, the size of the wound had already healed into a thin reddening line.

“Acelia thinks that he won’t change his mind. Ever since he was a child, he’s been wanting to be a pirate and sail”

“Whitebeard must be rolling in his grave with happiness” the old woman smirked, “To see his children’s children fall in love with the sea like he did, I can already hear his laugh”

Marco smiled and agreed.

“By the way,” Odette asked, “Isn’t Reidel supposed to be the next king of Alabasta?”

“Apparently, Ace is having a hard time persuading his son to come home. Last time we talked, he’s already regretting that he even let Reidel go. Vivi even scolded him when they found out that Reidel has a bounty”

“I gotta say, he’s a spitting image of Ace, a very stubborn mule. It’s satisfying to see your children grow, while the rest of us become old cows” Her sharp gaze looked at Marco, “Except for you of course, you still look like the brat Whitebeard found 50 years ago. My back hurts just from looking at you”

Marco indeed hasn’t changed much, his hair was slightly longer, he began wearing glasses too but aside from that, his devil fruit had preserved most of him. The phoenix finished bandaging and helped Odette stand up, “You’ll have to be careful, your leg isn’t fully healed. I’m going to give you a bunch of pain killers in case it aches. Come back if anything goes wrong”

“I know, I know. My leg feels better than it was this morning. Thank you” She said and took the medicine Marco gave her. They both went to the reception where Zinia was playing on the couch with Haruta.

The former commander stood up when he saw them come out of the room, “You gave us a heart attack” he scolded Odette, “How many times do we have to tell you to call one of us when you need to carry those heavy crates. Thatch almost fainted when he got hold of the news”

“Oh I’m fine, tell the pompadour nitwit to stop whining or I’m going to whip his stupid ass”

“Odette, language please” Marco immediately covered his daughter’s ears before she could even learn the words.

She’s a very fast leaner and the first profanity she heard was from Thatch who said “bastard” in front of her, Zinia came home afterwards and began repeating the words like a parrot. Acelia immediately bolted out of the house carrying a sword.

After saying their goodbyes, Haruta took Odette home and Marco walked back home with his daughter. It was a daily routine for them, when it’s almost lunch time, Zinia would come and fetch him. He could remember the days when she was still a newborn and Acelia would bring her to fetch him until she turned 5.

One day, Zinia decided that she could do it on her own and went to fetch him alone. The first time she did it, Acelia was in a panic as she could not find her daughter in the house. She even called the rest of the commanders who were much more hysterical and almost turned the island inside out. Eventually they found her in his father’s arms in the clinic.

Their home was only a short walk from the clinic near a cliff, it’s a blue two-story house they had built from scratch when they arrived in Sphinx island after Aedrien was born 15 years ago. It was not a big house but it has enough bedrooms for a family of four and enough to accommodate the commanders and some crew members during gatherings. In front of the house is a blooming garden filled with different kinds of flowers as well as a few vegetables, there are also some fruit trees as well, Acelia carefully tilled and nurtured the land until all bloomed and bear fruit.

Marco carried Zinia at the front steps and kissed her cheek to which she giggled before they went into the house. He put his daughter down who ran immediately to the kitchen.

“Mom! Dad’s heeree!” she announced. The smell of food made his stomach grumble so he headed to the kitchen.

“Oh right on time, the bread just finished baking” Acelia stood by the oven taking out freshly baked bread, the sunlight from the windows made her look like she’s glowing. Wearing a green sundress and a white apron over it, her hair tied loosely on her back and sent him a sweet smile when she saw him. It was a moment he couldn’t get enough off.

“It smells nice” Marco approached her and kissed her forehead. Just as they were about to sit down, the kitchen door opened to reveal their first born, Aedrien, who was covered in dirt. His black hair was messy, his clothes were streaked with mud and his blue eyes looked annoyed.

“Welcome home dear, now take of your boots and go wash the grim off your face so we can eat” Acelia gave him a towel and their son went to the bathroom to take a shower. After a few minutes he came back wearing clean clothes. He took a seat beside his sister just across Marco.

“Vista got you good?” Marco asked

“No, Uncle Vista had something to do in the docks so Uncle Jozu was the one who trained me today” He reached for a piece of bread and hungrily ate it

“I take it, he slammed you again in a puddle of mud?” Acelia asked as she gave Zinia a bowl of beef stew then sat down beside Marco

“Why is he so crazy strong??” Aedrien complained to his mother. “He’s already old but he can fight like a bull.”

Both his parents chuckled. A slight glint of memories reflecting in their eyes.

“That just means you’ve got to train more. You can’t become a pirate if you can't beat Jozu”

Their son sounded frustrated, “I can’t beat anyone, even uncle Thatch and Izo! I can’t believe they were even that strong”

The former first commander smiled, most of them are living normal lives now, Thatch runs a bar by the docks, Izo runs a tailor shop, Curiel has a winery and sells liquor, Fossa mostly works as a carpenter, Namur went back to fishman island while King Ace is still in Alabasta but they come to visit sometimes. Vista is a blacksmith and Haruta became a teacher. Jozu and Kingdew watch over the island and protects it from invaders. Some of their commanders however had already passed and had been buried beside Pops.

“How about you spar with me and your father after lunch?” Acelia suggested

“Really? You’ll help me practice?” Aedrien sounded excited, it’s been a while since Marco had sparred with him but he suddenly frowned, “I’m okay with dad but I don’t want to hurt mom”

“Mom is strong!” Zinia exclaimed from her seat

Marco grinned at him, “Don’t underestimate your mother, kid. She was able to beat your Uncle Vista”

“And I was able to beat your father too” his wife showed him a smirk of mischief

He cleared his throat, “Well, almost”

* * *

After lunch, the siblings went to play first in the living room while Acelia washed the dishes and Marco wiped it and returned it on the shelves. Everything felt right with Marco, how he is standing here now holding plates with what was once guns and swords. It felt blissful.

Marco had to return back to the clinic because of a patient but before leaving he promised that he’ll try to get back earlier so he could train with Aedrien. He finished his work at around 3 in the afternoon and got home to see his family in the front yard. Zinia is sitting under an apple tree watching her mother and brother’s sword fight. When Marco reached to them, Aedrien was on the ground taking fast breaths and sweating profusely. On the other hand, Acelia was smiling at him, holding her old saber. Unlike her son, she was effortlessly elegant, not a drop of sweat.

“Whew, it’s been a long time since I had some sparing. I’ve gotten a little bit rusty” She exclaimed

Marco grinned and hovered over Aedrien, “I told you, don’t underestimate your mother”, he helped his son stand up then loosened the buttons of his white shirt.  


“Catch your breath, your training is far from over”

* * *

The sun was almost sinking when they finished, both covered with dirt and sweat. They went to annoy Acelia while she was cooking dinner. The two were immediately scolded and were sent to the bathroom to take a bath.

Dinner time was filled with stories and laughter, and after which they played a bit of board games in the living room by the fire. A few hours later they decided to send the two for bed. Marco tucked Zinia in and told her a short story then he went to check on Aedrien. His son was still awake holding on to Marco’s old blue sash.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he stood by the door way. Eyes as blue as his looked at him with a deep thought.

“I wonder if I’ll ever be a great pirate like you and mom” Aedrien said

Marco’s eyes softened, he was not much of a strict father and he did not put much expectation to his children. Just as Pops raised him, he believes that they will become great people in the future and it was his job to remove the doubts that form in his heart. He reached out his hand and ruffled his son’s raven hair.

“Don’t think too much about it, there’s no doubt you’ll be one. Even greater than us, because you are our child. 

Marco gripped his son's shoulders and at that moment he was already proud of him, "Work hard, you still got 3 years to prove Reidel that he wasn’t wrong in choosing you. If you become lost, the sea will show you the way”

Aedrien nodded and smirked. If Acelia were to see this, she would think that it’s the same smirk as Marco’s.

“Then I promise you, I’m going find more treasures than you ever did”

“Don’t hold back kid, I’ll be waiting”

* * *

Once he went back downstairs, Acelia was still washing the dishes so he went beside her and began wiping the dishes like always. She was humming and he just listened to her voice.

“How about we go for a walk?” He suddenly asked

“Tonight?”

“Yes, if that’s alright with you”

“Then let’s go, it’s been a while since you came home early”

After putting the dishes back to their shelves, Acelia removed her apron and took Marco’s hand who was already outside carrying a lamp. They headed to the beach where they would often take walks, the moon was partly hidden by the clouds but it still illuminated the water. They walked and played with the water until they reached the huge ship shaped like a whale at the end of the island. It was beached in the sand and a only a small part of it is touched by the water. When you looked out from Pop’s grave over the hill, you can see it. It was not as majestic as it was but they could still feel its calling.

“May I?” Marco asked and turned into his phoenix form. Acelia smiled fondly and climbed on his back. Marco flew up towards the crow’s nest in the main mast of Moby Dick which still stands tall. It was where the sea began to connect their hearts, the place where they found each other. Marco turned back and sat down, Acelia sat in between his legs and leaned her back against him as Marco wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Imagine if we did this back in the day” Acelia suggested

“One of the few regrets I had” her husband chuckled and pulled her closer. “I should have kissed you here back then, when you were wearing that tight blouse and pants. Sleeping here like a fairy, a very pretty picture”

“Well you didn’t because you’re a chicken” she teased and rested back to close her eyes

Marco was filled with happiness, having his own family was something he didn’t think he could have, but here he is,now living in a peaceful island where he watched his children grow together with the woman who has been the greatest thing that ever happened to him. Acelia is a great mother, she still helped out in the clinic before but after Zinia was born she decided to stay home and be a hands-on mother. The island has a school but Acelia also took it to herself to educated their children, she made sure that she instilled values into them. Now their children are happy and they will be proud wherever the sea takes them.

Thinking back, Marco did not regret waiting and finding her for 10 years.

“I’m growing old” Acelia said

“You still look beautiful, you know how hard it is to glare at those who stare at your when we go to the market? There’s a lot of them, my eyes cannot keep up”

He felt her laugh, “Is that why you insist on accompanying me to the market”

“Because you’re mine only. I don’t want other men ogling on you”

Suddenly the atmosphere began to change when she said, “My time with you is getting shorter, it’s getting closer to the end”

There was sadness in her voice. Sadness that reached inside Marco’s heart, what he regrets the most is he cannot grow old with her, he cannot imagine watching her disappear.

“If you’ll go” he said, with a raspy voice, holding back his emotions so it won’t spill all at once, “We’ll go together”

Acelia turned to face him with tears in her eyes but with a bright smile, “I love you”

Marco’s tears fell down as well and he kissed her, “I love you too”

After a while, Acelia turned back to her original position and jokingly said, “Then if I’m going to die, you should immediately follow or I’m going to become a ghost. Got that? Unless you have plans to marry again?”

“Yes ma’am, I will gladly let you haunt me to death if that’s what you want and no I won’t find another wife” and he felt her laugh.

“Good, because I already oriented the children that they will not accept another mother”

“What a protective wife I have”

“The kids are probably big enough to handle themselves when the time comes right?” She asked

“When the time comes, we’ll watch over them together.”

Marco intertwined his fingers with Acelia's and the moonlight gleamed on the two golden bands they wore on their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
